The Turned
by GoldenWriter1121
Summary: Ally has been turned, by the Blood-Thirsty demons. She is a Vampire, The Queen of The Vampires. Everybody wants her for something, but Austin. Who just wants to love her. She must learn her magic, and control herself, before she kills someone she cares about. Will she be able to do it? *Sequel to The Bitten*
1. The Lessons

**IT IS BACK! THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF _THE BITTEN! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS! _Ok... Calm, use your fingers girl... use your fingers to type this AWESOME story.**

* * *

The fangs stung and hurt. I wanted to pull them out, when I did there was a lot of blood, then is just grew back. "Bitchy little fangs..." I muttered, "I'm friken starving!" I yelled, "Ally... Please calm down, and drink this." Austin grabbed my arms and passed me a blood bag. I sucked it dry. "Thanks." I muttered, curling into a ball on the couch.

"Why is being a vampire such a bitch!" I bit my lip, then my fangs cut my lip. "Shit! That hurt! How do I retract these things?" The fangs retracted, replaced by my normal teeth, "It's natural. Just think about having your fangs hidden. It's pretty simple" He grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry, this is just so emotional, I can't control it."

"It's not the first time I taught a newborn. Trish, god she was a biter!" I chuckled, resting my head on his shoulder. "She sure does seem like a biter. Remind me to never get on her bad side." He nodded, and smiled at me and kiss my lips. My fangs just randomly stuck out, cutting his lip. "Ow! Jezz! Next lesson, keep fangs from others." I nodded, "Sorry!"

Trish and Dez came through the door, kissing, aggressively. He pushed her against the wall. "Um.. Guys! You do realize we are in the room right?" I asked them, they sped away from each other, Then sped up the stairs.

"Weird." I mumbled, Austin nodded, then jumped on me, kissing me so hard. I moaned against the pressure.

The day went on in a pattern, kissing, sex, lesson, kissing, sex, lesson. By the end of the day, I learned how to control hunger, control my fangs, and how to vamp speed.

We ended the day in the bedroom, "It was a good day." I mumbled against his next, "Yeah it was..." He kissed my forehead,

I woke up, cold, and alone. I snuck down stairs, to see Austin, being held by a demon guy. "Don't move."

"Let him go..." I growled,

* * *

"Let him go..." She growled, her eyes turned white, as Austin's captor loosened the grip on him. Austin fell to the floor. "Your the Queen... I gotta get out of here." He ran out of the house, Austin looked at her with Red eyes, they soon turned hazel. Ally's eyes, turned back to brown, her eyes closed as she fell to the ground.

"Ally!" He caught her before she hit the ground, "please wake up!"

Her eyes opened a few minutes later, But.

He thought her eyes would be red, or the normal Brown. But, when her eyelids opened,

Her eyes were purple. "Oh My God"


	2. My Blood is going to get someone Killed

**READ! READ! READ! Hey! This is the GoldenWriter1121 here! Um... I don't want to say this... But I am having so real writers block on how this story is going to play out. So, Don't get mad at me! But, I am going to put this on hold after this short Chapter. I'm really Sorry! But, I need to time figure this out. I can't just wing this shit like I do with other stories that I could put it in any order I wanted, this I need to plan everything out. Or it's just going to unfold completely wrong, this story will be terrible and it will go to hell. **

**So I need time, don't be mad! please! I will update as soon as I get the first part in place. **

**So, this is kind of a filler Chapter... Sort of. Who knows, maybe I'll get the order while writing this. Just don't be upset if this is the last chapter for a week or two.**

* * *

"Oh my god... Ally... Your eyes..." Austin whispered, staring into my 'purple' eyes. My hands shook, as I reached up I felt around my eyes. The outsides seem normal. "What?" My voice was dry, and weak. Austin held me to his chest, and picked me up. He rested me on the marble bathroom sink. I looked at myself, my reflection. My eyes weren't brown, or red, but Purple.

I screamed, and Austin clasped his hand over my mouth, "Don't scream." He whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me out of the bathroom, and laid me on the bed. "What's happening to me...?" I cried into his chest, as he laid with me on the bed.

"Your powers, they are forming, developing. The Queen's eye turn from red to purple, the day she gets aligned with her destiny." He whispered, sounding like was a quote from somewhere. "Was that a quote?" I looked into his hazel eyes.

"Am I not aloud to say smart stuff, or am I just some idiot." He joked, "Your not allowed to say smart stuff." He put on a pout. "Hey! I was joking!" I cried, he looked at me. He pecked my lips, "I know." He whispered against my lips. "Kiss me." I mumbled, he spent no time with hesitation. A scream erupted from downstairs. We jumped from bed, and sped down the stairs. A guy with red skin, horns and chains wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

He had a long red bloody fingernail across Trish's throat. The nail looked sharp enough to cut through steel, I froze. So, did Austin. Dez as well, he stood there, staring at the guy with his girlfriend. But, Trish is a vampire, she will heal.

"Now. Now. There is the girl I was looking for, The Vampire Queen. With the rarest blood in all the Dimensions. Give me your blood, and you will get your little friend back." He threatened, "Who are you? Are you a Demon?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but in my situation, it was impossible.

"Yes, I'm like you: I'm royalty. Only, I'm a king. I'm the Devil, King of the underworld, and the Demons of the second dimension. I should have more powers then you. But your mother, the last Queen. She came and took my Queen's blood supply. I am weak, and I want my power back. I am willing to trade this girl, for your blood." The Devil growled, "Ally- Don't-" Trish choked out, the nail was choking her.

"She's a vampire, she'll heal." Austin said, stepping in front of me, joining the conversation. "Not will Demon venom, that coats Demon' nails. She will die, unless she has MY blood."

"Let go of her!" I growled, I could literally feel my powers, my energy flow through my veins. "Wha-" The Devil spoke, but something cut him off. I did.

* * *

Her eyes flashed, Blue, Green, Red, Purple, Repeat. Energy pulsed from her body, hitting every one like a wave. The energy, that pulsed, synced to her heart beat, knocked everybody to the ground. The Devil stood, staggering. "Stop!" Blood seeped from it's eyes, every poor in his body bleed. The Devil spoke in an Ancient Language and it was gone. A flash of red- not from her eyes- then Ally collapsed to the ground. Austin ignored Trish and Dez, as they hugged and kissed. All he cared about was Ally, the love of his life. Her brought her head onto his laps, and checked for a heart beat on her neck.

It pulsed normally, steady. He took a deep breath, laid a light kiss on her forehead, and wrapped her up in his arms. "I though I lost you." He whispered, she could hear him, in her unconscious state.

The Devil was gone, but weak and deathly ill. The poison she placed inside of him, more and more with every pulse of energy. It will kill him in less then two weeks. He will come back, with others. Back up will come, fights will be fought, and death will come. All they have to do is wait, and control Ally and her dangerous powers.

* * *

**Hope you Likey! I did! I really did! I just have to figure out a few more things and I will be up loading like non-stop. Which I usually do when I get this blast of Ideas. I usually pick a story, and by the end of my ideas there is like 10 new chapters. I have a creative imagination. **

**-GoldenWriter112**


	3. HeartBreak

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER! This is the second time writing this! It deleted it before I could save it! So, this is the try #2!**

* * *

Consciousness came back to me. My head was in Austin's lap. My head hurt, and I was pretty sure my eyes were purple. Like the were when I used my uncontrollable powers. "What happened...? All I remember is Trish... Being held by the Devil?"

Austin helped her to her feet, "Well... you just saved Trish from being killed." Killed, Trish was almost killed because of me...

"Trish almost died because of... me?" I asked quietly, digging my face into his chest. He rested his hands on my back. "No, no. Don't think that. It wasn't your fault."

I pushed out of his grip, so I was standing a foot in front of him. "Then whose was it? Yours? It's my blood he is after. He is after me, me. Not you! Not Dez! Not Trish! Me, Austin! Me. Trish almost died, and I can't even control my powers! I could get someone killed Austin! And it will all be on me! Not you, not anyone! ME! All this that is happening is because I was born. Because I was born with royal blood pumping through my vein If I wasn't born with this stupid royal blood, I wouldn't have known about Vampires, My life would have been normal. I wouldn't have met you..." My words faded to nothing. Tears fell doen my cheeks. Austin looked at me with sorrow.

"If you could have never been born with the blood. It was somebody else, if you could turn back the clock and lose me and Dez and Trish would you?" I was so angry, I wasn't even thinking before the words flew out of my mouth like a plane on the wind.

"YES! I would, I would go back. I would not have been thrown into this vampire, demons shit! I wouldn't be the main target for this! I wouldn't be a vampire right now! I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." The second I said that I clamped my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that.

Tears formed in Austin's eyes. _"If that's how you feel, then just go!" _He's word were venom. "Austin-"

_"Ally! Just go! You've already down enough!" _He yelled, he sped up to his room. I was about to follow him, but then Dez sped in the way, for the first time I've seen he glared at me. "You heard him, Ally leave. We don't want you here anymore." Then he followed Austin upstairs. Trish just walked by me and glared. I hung my head, tears rushing down my face I throw on my thin hoodie, and stepped outside. Rain poured from the clouds, soaking everything. Where am I going to go?

I look at the pelting rain, I step out into the rain. I started to walk down the street, I take one last look at Austin's house. Rain dripped from the roof. Guilt and remorse and regret is all I feel. My heart is in pieces, continuously aching for Austin's touch. I shove my cold hands into my hoodie pocket, I start to shiver. Can Vampires get hypothermia? I don't think so... Because fo the Vampire blood heals them...

* * *

Austin pulled out his book. That has accurate information on the Vampires. He locked his door, Trish and Dez banging on it. He flipped to the chapter of the queen. Of Ally. He has only skimmed it, pulling out the important info for Ally.

He flipped through it looking for interesting stuff. He stopped at the page that says sickness. he started to read.

'_Sickness_

_The Queen of the Vampire can get sick as any other human. Her blood is different. She is amazing in anyway, but downside come with her greatness. Her blood will not heal sicknesses like hypothermia, asthma, not even eating disorders. She can die from any of these human-killing diseases and sicknesses'_

Austin's eyes widen, and he looks out at the pouring rain. Ally has no where to go, and she is out in the rain in 30 degree weather. She's going to get hypothermia because the rain and the cold air. He opened his window and vamp speeded down the street. Until he was 3 feet behind her.

"Ally..." The rain soaked his shirt, he could heal not her though. She spun around, "Austin... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it. I was mad, and frustrated and just so confused with all of this." He brought her into his arms, "I know." She pulled away slightly, just enough to look into his eyes, "If I could turn back time, I wouldn't. I love you Austin and I would not be living with out you." She kissed him, and it pieced their hearts back together.

This moment felt Cliché to her. This was the classic kissing in the rain scene almost every romance movie/show has. She loved it. Her hands made it to his hair and neck. She tugged on his hair, His hands declined her back to her butt. Pulling her against him.

He pulled back, "Ally, your gonna get sick. We need to get back." He grabbed her hand and sped towards the house. "What why? I'm a vampire-"

"And your blood won't heal illnesses. You need to warm up and get out of these wet clothes. They sped into the bathroom. He turned the hot water on. Hot water is better then the cold water that is covering her body. She went to take her hoodie off, when he stopped her. "That's my job."

He took off her hoodie, then pulled her wet shirt. Like her whole body was soaked, she was in the rain that long, it soaked her to the bone. He unclipped her bra, he had a hard time not grabbing her and kissing the hell out of her body. He got on his knees, and placed a single kiss right below her belly button. he slid off her jeans and underwear. He resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. She hopped in the shower.

He sped up to his room, Trish and Dez looked at him shocked. "Window remember. Oh and Ally is down stairs, don't give her crap. He got a new t-shirt and a new pair of jeans. He changed into them and went back downstairs, and into the bathroom. He looked inside the shower.

"I would join you, but I'm already dress." He said, fixing his hair in the mirror, which was getting foggy. When he turned back around Ally was there, dripping. "Oh fuck it!" He kissed her, hard. his fingers was in her wet hair. She pulled off his clothes, and pulled him into the shower.

There bodies was against each other, and they just had fun. Not going in depth.

After... They got out and dried off... each other. They got dressed... Life is good. Ran between through both of their heads.


End file.
